Sixx Down
by NancyMcNasty
Summary: This is a re-post off of AFF...It's about Nikki Sixx from Motley Crue in a sramatic ordeal. Very very fun read...dark playful post! Check it out!


Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know the members of Motley Crue. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Sixx Down

This story has nothing to do with real life events.

The night had been long, the show was sold out and finally Nikki had slunk back to his hotel room. He had no idea how he had gotten away from all his band mates and the groupies without having to put up much of a fight. On any other night it would have been impossible he was sure of that. He had stepped away as all his other band mates were bowing, shoved his bass at his Tech and caught a cab back to the Hilton.

Depression was really catching up to him after the divorce with Donna.

"Fucking bitch!" He thought silently to himself as he sat on the bed alone and still figuring out how to cope. Nikki thought they were gonna be together forever. He loved her but the accusations of prostituting herself were too much to get around, and the kids were suffering too.

Now alone in the hell he called home. His head, he allowed himself to fall back on the bed and collapse from exhaustion.

Nikki was having nightmares when all of a sudden he was ripped away from the demons. He woke up to the song "can't speak" by Danzig and slowly he opened his eyes. Someone was in the room with him. The lights were off. He was thinking it was a practical joke of Tommy's at first. So he didn't say anything. He didn't feel like wasting his time calling Tommy a "fuckhead."

Then there were fingers opening his mouth….he just let it happen he didn't know why, he felt powerless. Then the familiar taste of Jack fell into his mouth. He swallowed and more came, and more he just kept swallowing, too weak to fight "an old friend" he embraced the bottle. "Am I fucking still dreaming?" he thought.

Then it stopped and he felt hands on his jeans, running fingers down to his crotch, something he hadn't felt in ages. The booze hit him with the quickness and then suddenly he felt like he was back in a place he was familiar with, a comfort zone. He had to be dreaming.

Whomever was in the room with him pulled out his hardening cock and sucked him off like there was no tomorrow. Never saying a word, just pleasuring him in any way they could. Nikki was in paradise, the pain was gone and then there was "release". Just as quick as the person appeared, they walked out of the room and left him with the bottle setting on the night stand and he passed right back out again. "Best dream ever." Was the only thought he had had.

6am….

Vince bursts in the door…."Wake up you dick..I can't believe you fucking left us with all the groupies alone, they were gorgeous!" Then he noticed Nikki passed out half on the bed, half off. His pants around his ankles and a bottle of Jack on the nightstand, Vince lost it.

Nikki had been straight edged for years. This was old Nikki lying in front of him. Immediately he left the room to go talk to Tommy. Two rooms down, he slid the card into the door and burst in the room, Tommy was passed out next to two groupies and he just slapped their asses and told them to get out of the room that there was some serious shit going down and they should respect privacy. The girls grabbed their clothes and shuffled out as Tommy began to stir.

"Wake up you fuck!" Vince screamed.

"What is wrong with you, asshole!?" Tommy was pissed in spite of knowing that it might be important.

"Dude I just found where Nikki was, he was in his room naked with a bottle of JACK beside him."

"So what, he deserves it, he's going through a tough time." Tommy tried to roll back over.

"Okay and he's been sober and clean for how many years now?" Vince challenged.

"Awhile but damn dude, that doesn't mean anything. He could just be having a bad night, or a good one." Tommy said snickering all the while.

"Whatever go back to sleep, I'll talk to him when he wakes up, and see what's going on."

"I will, I don't need you to tell me what to do, did you see the ass I had in here last night? Fucking amazing."

Vince was still fucking furious so he went downstairs and got himself some much needed breakfast and a massage.

Eventually Nikki woke up, his head was swimming. He slowly sat up and looked around.

"Why the fuck does my head hurt?"

He glanced down and realized that he didn't have any pants on and that they were halfway across the room.

"What the fuck?" He was starting to wonder if that dream had actually been real. That's about the time he noticed the half empty bottle of Jack on the night stand.

"Okay so I know that alcohol doesn't manifest itself, and I doubt Tommy was the one sucking my cock….so …." He jumped up and put his on his pants and burst out of his hotel room. He figured one of them had put some groupie up to it or something.

He decided to find Tommy first, because he was always fucking with him. Nikki banged on the door, and within 3 seconds Tommy opened it to see a fuming Sixx.

"I need to talk to you." He said as he put Tommy in a choke hold.

"Did you really feel the need to send some strange girl into my room last night to pour Jack Daniels down my throat and take advantage of me being depressed?"

"What the fuck are you talking about Sixx? I got piss drunk last night in my room with two girls but we couldn't find you. Vince and I went to a strip joint and fuckin' Mick went to sleep."

"So some stranger came through my fucking door, with a card, fed me JACK, sucked me off and then left? And you guys had nothing to do with it?"

"No, I would own up if I had though, that's pretty badass." He finally released Tommy knowing he wasn't lying.

"Was she any good?" Tommy said grinning and cocking an eyebrow. Nikki rolled his eyes.

"Yeah actually mystery girl was pretty awesome. I'm gonna find her and either kill her or marry her, I'm not sure which yet. I thought I was dreaming." Tommy grabbed Nikki's arm.

"Oh wait dude Vince was looking for you." Nikki nodded and left to go find Vince.

Nikki was looking like shit today, feeling like shit, smelling like shit and he didn't give a fuck. He knew all the eyeliner had been smeared all over the place from sleeping weird. He was starting to wonder why Vince was looking for him, he didn't usually seek Nikki out, he usually waited for Nikki to find him, then he'd tell Sixx about his wild night. Some old lady passed him in the hall and made a cringing face and walked faster in the opposite direction. Nikki snickered, he fucking loved it when he offended people.

"She probably smelled me from a mile away." He thought. He turned around to see if he was offending anyone else and that's when he ran smack into Vince when he wasn't looking.

"Oh shit man, I'm sorry." Nikki tried to apologize.

"Man we need to have a fucking talk. You wanna go up to your room?" Sixx gave him an uneasy look as he nodded and followed Vince to his room.

He slipped his card in the door, turned the knob and opened the heavy hotel room door that had the numbers 34Sixx on it, Nikki had personally taken off the 6 and wrote it in himself. He made his way to the bed sat down, looked up at Vince and said, "So what's up?"

"Sixx, I know you're a grown man and you make your own decisions but…what the fuck were you thinking last night? You disappeared to come back here to sit alone and drink? Look I know you are taking the divorce hard but come on, you've been doing fucking awesome, why do you need to go back to that dark place every time you feel robbed in your life?" By this time Nikki was fucking fuming.

Vince is accusing him of doing what?!?!

"OK number one back the fuck up because you have no idea of what you are talking about, number two what the fuck man? I can't even fucking believe how much of a dick you are being right now, you really have some fucking balls."

"Ok then tell me what the fucks up." Vince challenged.

"No fuck you, you wouldn't even believe me if I told you, I can hardly believe it myself."

"Fucking try me." Vince wanted to hear what lame excuse 1987 Nikki had come up with cuz he fucking could see the devil in Sixx's eyes again.

"I passed out as soon as I got back from the show. I came back to my room alone and fucking passed out. Then I wake up to fucking someone playing Danzig, standing over me, opening my mouth and pouring JD down my throat. And then, and it gets better, the girl starts moving her hand down towards my crotch. She takes out my cock, sucks me off and then leaves, and I never saw her face, she left the light off. So I'm a little freaked out." Vince just smiles.

"Nikki you really don't have to lie to me, I'm your friend you know?" Nikki looked around and then looked back at Vince.

"What the fuck? That is the truth. Why would I lie?" Vince rolled his eyes.

"I just think you're into shit again man, I can sense a change in you, and it's not a good one. Number one no bitch is gonna suck you off, you smell horrible. Number 2 who fucking listens to Danzig anymore? Number three….there's just no fucking way."

"Crazier shit has happened hasn't it, so why is it so hard for you to believe me now?" Nikki shot back as he took a whiff of himself.

"I do smell like ass." He thought.

"I'm sorry, I want to but I don't, Sixx just keep your shit in check." Nikki was starting to get pissed now.

"Are you seriously telling me what to do? Because I wasn't lying but this bottle of Jack, is starting to look tasty." Nikki said as he walked all cocky towards it.

"Sixx don't fucking do it." Vince cringed as Nikki took of the top and turned it up. All the while flicking Vince off.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know the members of Motley Crue. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Nikki waited for Vince to walk away before he sat down the bottle and moved backwards to sit back down on his bed. He placed his head in his hands and cringed as he finally thought about what he just had done.

"All the hard work and sobriety down the drain." He thought. Then it hit him, the familiar feeling, the zoned outness that he used to chase everyday. He kinda began to wonder how he had done without it all this time. After all times had been tough, and that used to be his coping mechanism.

So he again turned up the bottle and watched as it dissapeared down his throat and then once it was finally gone...he called room service to find him another bottle.

Meanwhile Vince was pacing about his room thinking about how to handle the delicate situation at hand. He had no idea that things had gotten worse since he had left Nikki all alone. He opened the fridge got out the coffee from the morning sat down and had a cup, trying to dwell on what he may have in mind.

At that point Nikki had finished all the one bottle, someone brought him a whole nother bottle and he had already drank almost half of that. Now Tommy was just standing in the hallway, watching some girl walk his way. He was eyeballing her up and down and winking at her, and she was coming right his way. Then an arm reached out of a door and grabbed the girl inside of a room. Tommy was a little weirded out at first but then he started thinking....

"Was that Sixx's room?" He cocked his head to the side and glared and walked that direction.

"That's kinda fucked up." Something wasn' right, Tommy just had to explore the situation.

He went over to the room and checked the door and sho' nuff it was Sixx's room. He knocked lightly, and then he heard a loud,

"FUCK OFF!" From Nikki. So he knocked again.

"What do you not understand about the words FUCK OFF?!" Nikki stormed to the door and flung it open.

"What the fuck is your PRO----blem?" He stopped mid sentence. Tommy was glaring at him

"excuse me?"

"I'm sorry dude I just have this girl...." Tommy didn't even wait for him to finished he waltzed in the room and grabbed the girl by the hand and dragged her out.

"You'll have to excuse him miss, he's being a drunken ASSSSSSSHOOOOOOLE." Tommy stared at him dead in the eye as he walked by and right past Nikki. Sixx wanted to fucking go off but he held it back, went back to his room to finish off the bottle alone.

Now Vince was trying to be smart about things and give it a couple of hours, he had never figured Nikki to drink the whole bottle of Jack much less a whole nother one...his tolerance was shot from all the non- drinking. But once again, he was wrong. He finally got the balls to walk back up to Nikki's room to talk to him. He stood outside the door for a minute and took a breath. Then he knocked lightly on the door and paused for a second.

No answer.

So he knocked again this time a little louder.

No answer.

So he fucking banged just thinking Nikki was bein a jackass or something still no answer.

Vince walked back to his room to get the spare card to Nikki's room and then promptly returned to see what was up.

He slipped the card through the slot and opened the handle.

He didn't see Nikki so he thought about leaving but something prompted him to check on the other side of the bed, so he did. There was Sixx laying face down in his own puke sweating and shaking like crazy.

"Oh fuck!" He rolled Nikki over.

"Nikki. NIKKI!" he said as he slapped his face. Nikki's eyes rolled up form the back of his head and tried to focus.

"Hey dude, look at me....goddamnit!" he laid him back down and went to get ice water to throw on him.

He sloshed it all over Nikki's face and he watched as he gasped really loudly and took a step back towards reality. He held Nikki's head up so he didn't swallow a bunch of the water and tried to talk to him.

"Nikki man what the fuck were you thinking? I can't believe this shit. I really don't wanna have to call an ambulance so you need to talk to me." Nikki looked up at him dazedly and didn't say anything. His eyes roled again so Vince grabbed the phone and called Mick.

"Hey man you need to get down to Sixx's room he's pretty tore up, I need some help as soon as you can."

"Alright..I'll be there in a sec." Mick wasn't putting up a fight but he knew that asshole hadn't touched shit in years and when he used to he used to raise hell. If Nikki was boozing again it was no joke.

He turned up in Sixx's room not knowing what to expect, but Nikki was still passed out in Vince's arms by the time he got over there to him, soaking wet and limp.

"Come on Mick help me get him to the shower, we're so gonna wake his ass up, the cold way.

Cold shower time, Mick almost laughed at the thought, since Nikki used to fuck with him all the time.

They dropped his ass in the bath tub and stopped up the drain. Nikki was in their jeans and all...and they just turned on the shower full blast. Nikki woke up, gasped again and then started frantically trying to pry himself away from the cold shower. The outside door to the room was still open and up walked a girl to the door and immediately ran into the room and Nikki latched on to her for dear life. He didn't care, he couldn't see anyways.

"What are you guys doing to him?" She asked accusingly. Tommy looked at her weird.

"Who are you anyways sweetie?" She just smiled and said...

"I came up to make sure Nikki was alright last night." and then she winked. Tommy and Mick eyeballed each other as Nikki shivered in her arms. They left it alone. Tommy just said

"Oh so you're the mystery girl?" The girl was beautiful, drop dead gorgeous at the very least. A little bit sexy, a little bit naughty and a lot bit smokin.

Nikki was awake now, but still not completely aware.

"Well if you guys want I can take care of him for yall, I'll get him out of these cold clothes and into bed, and keep an eye on him. Mick wasn't too sure at first but Tommy said fuck it.

"Yeah that's cool, take care of him well. We'll check up in the morning. Hopefully he isn't hungover too abd we have a show tomorrow."

"I'll see to that." She said as they walked out the door.

Se helped pick him up off of the floor and led him back to the bathroom.

"Here darlin, let's get the cold wet clothes off of you." She said as she took off his shirt while she helped hold him up.

"Now I know this is a little bit different but I'm gonna let the hot water run for a second then I'm gonna take off your pants and put you in the shower. Try to hold yourself up, but I'll be standing behind you incase you can't."

Nikki's mind was still swimming, he could barely focus so he just complied as best as he could. She Undid his belt and his pants dropped to the floor, she helped him step out of him and then out of his underwear. She didn't oogle him like any other girl would have she just helped him get back into the shower which was now at a more....non frozen temperature.

Nikki swore it felt like heaven after all he woke up freezing in his jeans and everything else so this was a welcome change. Then he looked behind him. It was a girl and she was still in her dress but she had taken her shoes and stockings off to stand him up in the shower.

So she was helpful, and not pushing herself on him, that kind of turned him on. The other thing about when he used to drink was he used to get super fucking horny. Now he kind of was starting to experience that sensation again and it was showing, so he kept facing the other direction, not wanting to scare her off or anything.

" I am sooooooo sorry, for all of this. Thank you, I don't even know you and you're helping me." She kind of got nervous for a second.

"Well, I should probably be apologizing, because i was the one who slipped in your room last night." Nikki stiffened up for a second and turned around, huge erection and all to look at her. But he wasn't mad at all. She was still trying to guage the look he was giving her. Her eyes wandering back and forth. Searching.

"Thank you." He said again as he leaned into her, putting his soaking wet arms around her and then pulling her under the water to kiss her. She didn't know what to do at first but he brought her closer and his tongue swished back and forth across hers and then she finally gave in. She didn't know whether she was taking advantage of him or not but she basically had last night and he didn't complain. So she wrapped her arms around him as he backed her into the shower wall and they shared each others tastes for a minute, then he pulled back.

"I'm not trying to take this all the way here, I don't even know you, or your name and I just got out of a nasty divorce. Don't get me wrong I'd love to, what you did for me last night was amazing but I really don't want it to happen when I'm this wasted. If you want to stay the night you're more than welcome though, I could use the company. Honestly I've been extremely lonely."

She looked at him, into his crystal blue eyes and said "Yes, that would be awesome."


End file.
